One of the challenging problems facing the power generation industry is the capture of greenhouse gases produced during the combustion of fuels. More specifically, the main challenge is the capture of Carbon Dioxide (CO2), since this molecular structure is the major greenhouse gas emitted during combustion.
Several technologies exist for the capture of CO2. They are generally divided into the following groups: post combustion capture, oxy-fuel combustion, and pre-combustion capture.